


Stubborn Fabio

by ms_negi



Category: Football - Fandom, Soccer - Fandom, fubol, real madrid
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome, real madrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_negi/pseuds/ms_negi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano and James offer something to Fabio and he doesn't respond very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of a small story

Fabio waited for Cristiano to get back to their shared room in Valdebebas training facility. They had a game late in the evening, and some players decided to stay here rather than traveling all the way back to their own homes. Cristiano and Fabio both decided to spend the night together, away from their families for once. 

Like a good boyfriend, Fabio idly waited. He passed the time by laying on their bed (two twin beds pushed together to make one big one) and flipped through a magazine he found on the nightstand. He didn't bother turning on the tv. Too much noise for one day. All those fans screaming throughout the game, was enough for him. He liked tranquility. Especially with Cristiano by his side. That was like heaven for him. 

Though, he waited and waited. The clock was close to turn 10pm when the door to his little dorm room clicked open. Seeing Cristiano waltz in with his duffle bag, Fabio scrammbled off the bed and practically jumped on him. Wrapping his arms around Ronaldo's neck, Fabio tilted his head to lock their lips in a kiss. When he was waiting, Fabio ended up riling himself up, excited to finally spend the night with him. Just the two of them. It will be perfect. 

In the kiss, however, Cristiano seemed distant. Fabio was pushed off of him. Before Fabio could ask what was wrong, he got a glimpse of something over Cristiano's shoulder. As his arms fell from his shoulders, Fabio stared deadpan at the smaller person standing in the doorway. The other man adverted his eyes.

“What's he doing here?” Fabio asked his boyfriend, sounding slightly bothered. 

Cristiano cracked that shy but shinny grin of his. “You know James, right?” He played dumb, stepping passed the other Portuguese to sit on the foot of his bed. 

“Cris.” Fabio's voice was stern, still looking for an answer. He turned to face Cristiano, happily putting his back to the new youngster. He wasn't a fan of this Rodgriez-character. Ever since James showed any interest in Cristiano (which was on the first day he joined the club), he wanted nothing to do with the kid. 

“Come sit with me.” Cristiano offered, holding out his hand. And like a magnet, Fabio agreed and sat close to him, their fingers intertwining. “...What if James joined us tonight?” Cristiano hinted heavily towards an innuendo. 

'Joining' them? Fabio gave Cristiano an odd look. “What?!” Fabio shot back up for his feet and took back his hand. He couldn't believe he was asking for a threesome with James. 

Cristiano stood up and stepped closer to Fabio before he could walk away. “C'mon.. You said you wanting to try something new... Right?” 

Fabio couldn't look at him in the eye. He felt awkward with James standing there, knowing he was waiting to get it on with the two older Portuguese men. “I know, but...” 

“It'll be enjoyable, Amor.” Cristiano tried to sell it to him, sliding his hands up to rest against Fabio's jaw. He looked down at him as he stared down at the silver fox, gently holding his face in his hands. “And... I bet you can teach him a thing, or two.” Cristiano cracked a joke, as if to lighten the mood. 

Fabio didn't reply, or at least couldn't find the words to reply with. He wanted Cristiano tonight, but didn't want to be a bitch about it and kick out James. He couldn't bring himself to tell James to fuck off. Cristiano wanted this as well. It was two against one here. 

Finally, the small Colombian stepped forward. “Let's kiss , Fabio.” He chimed in. He tried to help Cristiano presuade the stubborn defender. “Maybe... I can change your mind..” A hint of a blush colored his face as he looked up at Fabio. 

Fabio slightly narrowed his eyes at the confident asshat. He didn't say anything, but didn't budge when Cristiano stepped aside either. His dark eyes watched as James cautiously walked up to the silverhaired man. 

Putting a hand on Fabio's shoulder, James didn't break eye contact. Though, Fabio only stared down on him. His eyes emotionless, as if to say, 'Fucking try it. I dare you'. James, however, didn't seem to pick up on the warning. Licking his plump lips briefly, he leaned up towards Fabio and kissed his thin lips lightly. 

Fabio watched as James closed his eyes, continuing the kiss. Maybe it was just the habit of lips moving against each other, or maybe because he could feel Cristiano watching them, but Fabio started to kiss back. He didn't hundred percent enjoy it, but at the same time, James wasn't a bad kisser either. He spent a long second with James before he snapped himself out of it. He shoved the younger man out of the way and left the room without looking back (even if Cris was calling after him). He liked that Cristiano was watching him practically make up with another dude-- it made him feel naughty-- but, the fact that James wanted to get inbetween the two made Fabio angry. What was he thinking? Quickly heading down the hallway, Fabio had a strong urge to wash out his mouth with soap. His lips were only for Cristiano, not James. 

Coentrao just headed towards his car. He didn't want to stay at Valendabas anymore. He decided to go back home for the night. However, he wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. They had training in the morning. He didn't want to see James, nor Cristiano, at all tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up in his empty king-sized bed, a feeling of slight dread made Fabio not want to get out from under his covers. He really did not wish to see James nor Cristiano today. He still had love in his heart for Cristiano, however, he didn't appreciate that offer of his yesterday. He thought he was the only one for Cristiano... Apparently, he guessed wrong.

As much as he wanted to stay in for the day, his manager would not be happy if he didn't make it to practice. Sure, Fabio rarely played any games, but that wasn't an excuse to slack off. And, besides, he needed to show that he deserves a spot on the team. He was on thin ice with the team; Fabio was easily replaceable. So, he just needed to force himself to get up and join the others for practice. 

After a 20 minute drive, Fabio arrived at Valdebebas. In the lockerroom, Fabio made sure to keep his head down. He didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, especially Cristiano or James. Barely no one was in the lockerroom with him, but he just hoped neither of the two would pop out from around the corner and start talking to him. 

He didn't see them until he was busy practicing on his own out on the field. He glanced over at the two. In a circle of Keep-away, Cristiano was busy chatting with James, their eyes stuck on the moving ball. Fabio dared not to go up to them. He planned just to keep space between them, and concentrate on his own thing. He forced himself to look away and followed Marcelo to some hurdles. 

The silver-haired Portuguese slowly made his way over the hurdles, taking his time to stretch his leg and groin muscles. Finishing the set of hurdles and was about to circle back around to start it over again, Fabio was stopped by James. He stared at him for a moment. James was speaking, but all Fabio could concentrate on was his lips. Those soft, full lips that brushed against his the night before. 

“Fabio?”

“Uh--” Fabio snapped back into reality. “What?” 

“I wanted to apologize for last night.. I--”

Before James could continue, Fabio grabbed his arm and pull him until they were a few yard away from the hurdles. He knew better not to talk about personal stuff infront of his team. If Marcelo know about his situation with James and Cristiano, he would be berated by the Brazilian as long as he lived. “You were saying...?” Fabio cleared his throat, trying his best not to fantasize about his mouth again. 

“I said.. I want to apologize to you.” James was looking up at the silver fox sincerely. “Cristiano and I.. We didn't do anything last night.” He paused to put a hand over his mouth, almost forgetting to. James knew cameras were stationed around the field, watching him and his teammates. Some TV stations had the skill to interpret what someone said just by watching their lips move. The last thing James wanted the world to know is that this Colombian World Cup player wanted to be with Cristiano and Fabio. “We tried looking for you around campus, but apparently, you left.” He grew quiet for a second. “I'm sorry... Just please don't be mad at me-- at us.” 

Slightly frustrated, Fabio ran his fingers through his mangled hair. He pulled his jacket over his nose, keeping the cameras in mind. “It's not like that...” Why were they talking about this right now? Fabio really needed to train right now. Can't this wait until later? “I'm just..” Fabio clicked his tongue. He guessed the quicker they talked about this, the quicker he can get back to practice. “... I'm just possessive over Cristiano, is all. I'm a jealous person when it comes to him...” James wanted to get in between Cristiano and him, and Fabio wasn't having it.

“I'm not trying to steal him from you--” James exclaimed from under his hand. “I swear. I.. I just want to be included. And-- And, this doesn't have to be a permanent thing. Just once is fine... Or, if you seem to like it, I'm open for a second time.” James hid his radiant smile, but his eyes squinted from the grin. 

Fabio scoffed and rolled his eyes. Pompous newbie. It wasn't even promised that Fabio would go ahead with Cristiano's offer. And now, James was hoping for a second round. He seemed pretty sure of himself. Just like Cristiano would be. 

“I'll...” Fabio forced a cough, feeling hesitant. “I'll think about it...” He stared back down at James. “Just get back to training.” 

James' stared up at him with large eyes, his hand dropping to his side. He couldn't believe what Fabio just promised. Though, hearing his order, his blank stare turned into a wide grin. “Mhm!” He nodded and jogged back to his Keep-away game. 

From afar, Fabio watched James pace quickly up to Cristiano and whisper something into his ear. He smiled up at the Portuguese, looking eager. The silver-haired man crossed his arms over his chest as he watched this unfold. He saw Cristiano raise his eyebrows and peer down at the smaller Colombian. 'Really?' Cristiano mouthed from across the field and then immediately made eye contact with Fabio. Fabio swallowed hard. Oh shit.

He watched the bigger Portuguese man run across the field up to him. Fabio had a bad feeling. When Cristiano gets excited during training, he just lets go and makes himself look like a total idiot. Though, he doesn't care if he does. Fabio flinched, preparing for impact. He was nearly knocked over when his boyfriend jumped on him, grabbing him in a hug. 

“James told me--” Cristiano started to talk, burying his face into Fabio's neck to hide away from the cameras. 

“I didn't promise anything!” Fabio snapped, stuck in Cristiano's tight grip. The couple swayed in place for a long second. He wouldn't confess this, but, It was nice to feel comforted by Cris like this. After what happened yesterday, Fabio needed it.

“I know. But, I'm still happy.” Cristiano talked in Portuguese with a big smile on his face. 

Fabio grew quiet, resting his chin on his boyfriend's broad shoulder. He pursed his lips. He was getting nothing but love and encouragement from both Cristiano and James. Why did he chose to be an asshole to them? Was a threesome that bad of a thing? Even James said he wasn't trying to split them up. 

The silver-haired defender buried his face in Cris' shirt. “Do you love me?” Fabio hid his face, mumbling in Portuguese. 

“Of course I do.” Cristiano pulled away and covered his mouth, as if natural to do so.

“More than James?” 

That earned him a playful punch to the side. Cristiano laughed at him. “Don't be ridiculous. Of course, you Idiot.” He stepped forward and circled his arm around Fabio's neck, pulling him along. “Let's go. You can join our game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters to come~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well shit, guys, Aren't you glad I finally updated this? LOL  
> I finally had a day off of my normal schedule to write abit. Here you go! Hope you like it~~~~

Days seemed to pass by without any hint of a threesome. Fabio’s schedule moved by like normal. Training one day, then the game the next. Same old, same old. 

Fabio didn’t say anything about Cristiano’s offer, though. Half of him wanted to, but the other half was hesitant. He choose not to bring it up around his boyfriend, afraid what might happen. But, on the other hand, he was curious what it could be like. However, Cristiano nor James hadn’t talk to him about it ever since that day at training. He started to think he missed his window of opportunity.   
He might have missed his chance, but that didn’t mean Cristiano loved him less. Fabio noticed he would still hold him and kiss him like normal. Nothing out of the ordinary in their relationship. Maybe Cristiano just grew to forget about having sex with Fabio and James. But-- why would he? That wouldn’t make sense. But, he never choose to bring it up to Fabio. 

However, after Real Madrid beat Sevilla one day, the team decided to go out to celebrate. Fabio was accompanied by Cris as they arrived to a club in downtown Madrid. They were joined by Marcelo, Benzema, Pepe, Sami, Bale, Jese, Varane, and obviously, James. He and Cristiano talked like normal, but still no hint of a threesome. Honestly, it was eating Fabio alive. What was he missing?

Sitting at a booth with a number of his friends, Fabio sipped his beer. He bit his lip, wondering if he, too, should just forget about it. Maybe it was for the best. He wasn’t interested in the first place… Right? Or.. Maybe he could at least try it out.

But, before Fabio could put another thought in, he felt Cristiano move next to him. Peering up, he watched his boyfriend down the rest of his drink and slap it down onto the table. “I feel like dancing; who wants to dance..!” He flashed the group a smile and headed for the dance floor in the center of the room. 

As soon as Marcelo jumped on the chance, people started to follow along. First Marcelo, then Pepe, Varane, and so on. The last one up was James. Though, he turned to the silver fox who was just sitting there. “You coming?” He asked with a slight smile. 

Snapping out of his awkward phase, he stared up at James. “Yeah-- yeah.” Why was he worrying about this right now? Fabio mentally hit himself and scooted out of the booth. 

Pacing over to the mass of moving bodies, he spotted Cristiano and the others in the center of it all, jumping around like total idiots. Fabio nodded towards the group to James and headed for them. As the house music blaired in their ears and the flashing lights nearly blinded them, Fabio join in the hype, wrapping his arms around Cristiano from behind. 

Immediately, the taller Portuguese stopped his jumping and turned to Fabio. Smiling, he grabbed his boyfriend’s face and kissed him. They weren’t afraid of kissing in public-- or atleast infront of their teammates. It has been a while since Marcelo and the others knew about the relationship, and had no problem with it. And, underneath all this darkness, no one else in this club would recognize them.

Puling away, Cristiano switched to stand behind him as they swayed and grinded to the music. He could feel his silver-haired boyfriend lean back against his large frame. He smiled to his drunken self, leaning down to kiss the crook of his tanned neck.

Fabio responded with a grin, enjoying his touch. He rested his head against Cris’ shoulder, exposing more of his neck to him. However, when he opened his eyes, he noticed someone in front of them staring. Startled, Fabio stared back. Continuing to grind against his boyfriend, Fabio didn’t break eye contact with James. The Colombian was on the other side of their little circle, swaying with Marcelo’s arm hung around his shoulders. 

Though, Fabio’s blank stare slowly turned into a reassuring smile. Honestly, he was too busy with Cristiano to care that James was watching. He pushed a little be harder against Cristiano’s hips, not minding the wandering eyes. In responce, Cristiano made a noise against his ear. 

Cristiano’s and Fabio’s bump-and-grind got a little bit steamier. Fabio swaying against his boyfriend’s body as Cristiano’s hands idly moved against his hips and lower stomach, teasing Fabio’s skin underneath the hem of his shirt. The striker happened to look up and notice James as well. Though, this time, James biting and licking his lips, his eyes hooked on their body movement. Cris couldn’t help but show him a sly smile. 

“Fabio..?” Cristiano murmured into his ear.

“Hm?”

“Let’s get out of here..” His eyes were still on James.

Fabio, feeling Cristiano grab his ass, understood what he meant. He simply nodded, grabbed Cris’ hand off his jeans and led him out of the sweaty moshpit. Not wanting to head all the way back home to get it on with Cristiano, Fabio B-lined it to dim lighted hallway lined with number of straight couples making out. Busting through the Utility closet door, he found it empty.

As he turned to latch onto Ronaldo, the striker immediately took control, leaving the door open. He snaked behind Fabio and pulled him deeper into this small closet that was barely big enough for two people. Leaning against the shelving, Cristiano pulled Fabio’s ass back onto his groin and grinded against it. 

Fabio was stuck stand there in the center of the room as Ronaldo was standing comfortably against the shelves, rubbing himself against his backside. Moaning, he noticed he was standing before the ajar door. If only he could close it..  
But, before he could, somebody slipped into the room as well and closed it behind him. Frozen, Fabio found himself staring at James again. Unable to think straight with Cristiano’s erection pressed against his thigh, he didn’t tell James to leave. He only watched James slowly smile at him. The Colombian stepped closer.

Without breaking eye contact, he watched as James move towards him. But, without a second thought, Fabio reached out to James’ neck and pinned him to the door behind him. With his arms stretched, out in front of him, he easily kept the newbie in place. He wasn’t yet ready for him to touch him, nor Cristiano. Sure, watching was fine. But, he yet was ready for the Colombian to join them. Sending him a stern look his way, Fabio noticed James simply stared back, not showing any sign of resistance. 

However, the man behind him barely let him concentrate on the matter ahead of him. Fabio peered down, watching Cristiano’s hands snake around his hips to unbuckle and unzip his pants. Biting his bottom lip, Fabio suddenly couldn’t fixate on the problem in front of him. Letting out a small moan, his body automatically leaned forward slightly, letting Cristiano push down his pants to insert a finger into him. His body tensed, which in turn, grabbed James’ throat a little bit tighter. His mind was already blurring. He couldn’t think straight of Ronaldo was busy pushing one, then two, fingers into him rhythmically. 

Feeling Cristiano’s other hand brush across his chest, Fabio melted into his touch. He didn’t push away as his boyfriend pulled him back against his body. “No need to kill him. Take your hand off...It’s ok.” is what Fabio heard Cristiano whisper in his ear. Obeying to what he said, Fabio dropped his hand from James’ neck. The silver fox stared forward, slightly anticipating what James would do next. Fabio’s eyes were half-lidded, his lips parted slightly. He kept still, letting Cristiano practically presenting his body to James.

The smaller Portuguese watched as James’ glance dart from his, to Cristiano’s, then back to him. James licked his lips and stepped forward. So, he wasn’t going to back down. He was eyeing Fabio carefully. He knew he was waiting for him to push him back again, but with Cristiano’s reassurance, Fabio planned not to do that again. He was going to let this happen. Especially when Cristiano’s digits were deep in his ass. He wanted more of this sensational touch.

The two were practically playing chicken, waiting for each person to do something. However, slowly but surely, James inched forward. Fabio watched as the newbie reached forward and gingerly touched the side of his face. He would have withdrawn from his touch, but horny for touch, he didn’t care anymore. Within seconds, James locked lips with Fabio. Almost immediately, Fabio leaned his weight on the Colombian, moaning into the touch. Honestly, he really liked kissing James’ perfect lips. He didn’t want to stop. 

What felt like a minute of kissing, Fabio suddenly felt Cristiano quicken his pace with his fingers. Still connected to James’ mouth, Fabio curled his hand into his shirt, moaning loudly into his pump lips. He could barely keep up with the rhythm of kissing him while Cristiano was purposely making him lose his self control. Fabio cursed at Cristiano in his head for this. However, he felt James’ pull away. He grinned down at Fabio’s reddened face. “God, you’re so hot, Fabio…” 

Fabio clamped his eyes shut, embarrassed that James found amusement in this. “God-- fuck! Cris,” Fabio cursed in Portuguese, his head resting on James’ chest. “Please just fuck me-- please, please!” Fabio reached behind him to grab onto something, anything, of Cristiano’s. He found his hip and clawed at it. He could feel James’ staring at the two men, but Fabio chose to ignore it for now. All he wanted was Cristiano to screw him hard. 

“Not until you show some James some kindess, you bitch.” Cristiano grinned down at his boyfriend.

Fabio whined, his lips pressed together in a hard frown. Though, his body jolted when Cristiano slapped his ass hard. “Did you hear me?” The dark haired Portugese asked. Even James reacted to it. Fabio could hear James’ heavy breathing. He too was turned on by Ronaldo punishing him.

However James shook his head reluctantly. “No, It’s--” He was going to turn down the offer when Fabio went ahead and kissed him. James whimpered against his mouth when he felt Fabio’s hand went south, grabbing his junk over his zipper. 

“Fuck..” Fabio scoffed at the younger man. “You’re hard as fuck.. You like watching Cristiano fuck other people?” He pointed out that James has yet to be touched by the golden boy.

“Fabio..” Cristiano warned him from behind. 

“N-No..” James replied, his lips barely touching the fox’s. “I do.. I do like to watch.” He wasn’t going to let Fabio’s words of truth sour his mood. “Though, I also like your touch..” He added, concentrating solely on Fabio. 

Realizing his plan to reticule the Colombian backfired, Fabio gave him a stubborn expression. However, he blushed at his comment. It seemed like James always wanted to please everyone. “You’re just saying that.” 

James shook his head and kissed Fabio again, “No. I’m serious.” James pushed his hips forward, grinding against his grip, egging him on to continue. “I want you to touch me more.” 

Fabio didn’t want to be bossed around by James, but he went ahead anyways. Honestly, his begging was cute. Blindly, he pulled his zipper down and reached in. After getting through layers of fabric, he managed to pull out James’ aching cock. With his hand flat, he rubbed the underbelly of his erection. The two weren’t kissing, James exhaled, finally feeling the release, and leaned towards Fabio to lock lips with him again. 

However, before Fabio could kiss him, Cristiano spoke to him in Portuguese again. “Take him in your mouth, then i’ll fuck you.” He said. Then, another smack across his ass. 

Fabio moaned against the stinging pain on his backside, but he obeyed. He gently pushed James back to give himself some room. Without making eye contact, Fabio leaned forward, his back in a perfect horizontal line, and immediately licked the length of James’ member. It earned him a moan from above but nothing from Cristiano. 

“C’mon. I’m waiting.” Cristiano spoke in his native tongue. He pushed the crown of his penis against Fabio’s entrance, simply teasing him. 

Knowing there was nothing he could say or beg to Cristiano for him to fuck him regardless, so, Fabio continued on. With his spit and saliva, Fabio managed to go down halfway down James’ five inches. It was weird sucking a cock that wasn’t Cristiano’s, but hearing James’ gasps and moans only encouraged him more. Slowly, but surely, he got used to it. And, besides, he liked the feel of a cock sliding back into his throat. 

Within seconds, Fabio was finally rewarded and Cristiano sunk his member into Fabio’s opening. Feeling his ass being stretched with Cris’ girth, he moaned loudly against James. Now with Ronaldo rhythmically fucking him to get used to his tightness, Fabio was pushed forward with each of his movement. Without having to bob his head down, he used Ronaldo’s thrusts to moved him forward.

He was in a middle of a fucking threeway. Cristiano stretching his ass in two while James started to move his hips, fucking his opposite end. Fabio couldn’t tell which side to concentrate on. His nerves were on fire and it was heaven. He was moaning constantly, feeling Cristiano’s familiar hips hit against his backside periodically. He dared not to touch himself, afraid he would cum within seconds. 

The first person to go, however, was James. Under all his moans and words in Spanish, he came into his mouth, making Fabio gag a few times. His body jutted forward, riding out his orgasm. “Ah… Fuck, Fabio.. “ With a few more thrusts, he pulled out his half limp dick, slightly apologetic for not the warning beforehand. “Are you ok?” He had his hand move from Fabio’s disheveled hair to rub lightly under his jaw. 

“Yeah…” Fabio managed to say. Cristiano also stopped to check on Fabio’s condition. They watched as Fabio open his mouth and a long line of cum dropped from his tongue to the concrete floor underneath them. He looked up and watched James step back until his back thudded against the door. James’ eyed the couple as he lazily pulled on his limp dick. 

Without a heads up, Cristiano continued again but with more hard thrusts. Shocks of nerves shot up Fabio’s spin. “Ah, ah, ah, ahh-- Fuckk” Fabio’s head fell between his shoulder blades, his swollen lips hanging open. With his hands supporting himself on his knees, he felt his legs starting to shake. Like every time they had sex, Cristiano knows the right ways to get Fabio off. He was on the brink of coming and it was difficult to keep himself composed. 

By then, the golden boy gripped his hips harder and switched up his pace to quick and short. “Fuck, Fabio--” He started saying, biting his bottom lip hard. “You’re amazing… Do you want my load deep inside you?” Another slap against his backside.

“Auhh…” Fabio exhaled, as if it was a sign of relief. “God, yes, please-- please..please!” As he talked nonsense, he couldn’t hold it any longer and streams of his come periodically spilled out onto the floor beneath him. Suddenly feeling sensitive, Cristiano’s slaps and thrusts felt ten times more pleasurable. His eyes falling closed, his body froze as he felt Cristiano’s empty himself into him.

There was a moment where neither man did anything. They were either catching his breath, or slowly falling from the ecstasy they were feeling. Fabio felt Cristiano’s girth slip out and his load followed suit. A sweaty and sticky mess, Fabio fell to his knees and tried to catch his breath. Noticing a shadow loom over his, he looked up and noticed his boyfriend standing over him. 

“You ok?” The golden boy asked in Portuguese. 

“Yeah, Amor..” Fabio managed a smile. He tilted his chin back to kiss Cristiano who he leaned down to do so. 

“Do you have enough come for me too?” James piped up. Fabio peered over and noticed his dick was erected again. James had played with himself and was fingering his own ass while Cris finished Fabio off. He was looking at the bigger man hungrily. “I want some too…”   
Obviously not wanting to leave him out of it, Cristiano smiled and walked over to him. Without skipping a beat, Fabio watched as James climbed Cristiano like a tree and wrap his fit legs around his waist. 

From Fabio’s point of view, he saw James wrap his arms around Ronaldo, his head resting on his shoulder. James’ mouth turned onto a ‘o’ as he was sunk onto Ronaldo’s already wet cock. And with his back barely touching the door, He bounced on his dick as Cristiano used his powerful legs to move James up and down. The Colombian’s moans and occasionally ones from Cristiano filled the small room. 

Fabio wasn’t technically mad that Cris was fucking someone else now. Instead, he was in awe. Being his boyfriend, he was always being the one fucked by Cris. He never saw him from this angle. It was like seeing a porno that your hot boyfriend starred in. It was hot, to say the least. His hand mindlessly found his own tired member and pulled lightly. 

Cristiano moved his head and locked lips with James. They licked and bit at each other vigorously, hungry for each other. 

Pulling away for a breather, James’ rested his head back onto Cris’ broad shoulder. Fabio was watching, but he didn’t notice yet. His eyes were closed, and his mouth open. His small hands were gripping the back of Cristiano’s hair. “C-Cristiano-- this is amazing, Goshh..” He gritted his teeth for a moment then spoke again. “I- I’m so happy.. God, fuck me please, Cristiano..” He could feel Cristiano idly kiss along his neck and shoulder as he spoke. 

Fabio worked on himself quicker on his knees. He wanted to get off a second time. He started to like the idea of seeing Cristiano fuck someone else into oblivion. He had an idea of how they felt with Cristiano buried inside them and it turned him on. 

Cristiano seemed to change his mind about their position when he placed James lightly in the ground on his back. With his feet in the air, James clawed at Cris’ back as he was fucked roughly. His vocals became louder, begging for Cristiano to come inside him. 

Fabio’s breath hitched, feeling his stomach start to tighten as well. He too wanted to tell Ronaldo to rip the Colombian a new one and let him feel what it’s like to be released into. Unable to hold back, his mind went blank and he came in short bursts. Throughout his orgasm, he idly watched Cristiano slap his cock hard into James. Hearing their skin slapping, their moans, and watching this from the sidelines was mesmerizing.

Shortly after, Cristiano broke his rhythm to spill into James’ awaiting asshole. Fabio watched as James come almost the same time as his boyfriend. The younger boy cried in Spanish as his body mindlessly twitched. The fox watched both men relax their muscles. James placing his feet back onto the floor as Cristiano pulled out, sitting back on his knees. 

There was a thick silence between the three for a long moment. They didn’t speak, trying to get their breathing under control. Cristiano was the first once to speak up. “Well, damn…!” was all he needed to say to summarize what they just did. The two others just looked at each other and sheepishly smiled. 

All of them were thinking the same thing: We need to do that again...


End file.
